Things Have Changed
by Layza08
Summary: It was their blissful wedding and Ino Yamanaka could do nothing but watch the man she loves love another woman.


**Things Have Changed. **

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"It was when I saw you at the exams"

A shocked Ino Yamanaka witnessed everything of his proposal. "Will you marry me Temari?" The words still echoed inside Ino. "Yes! Yes! I will! I love you Shikamaru!" Ino still remembered their blissful faces. It hurt her. It became worst when both announced it and even more worse during their beloved wedding.

Their faces now were even more blissful as Shikamaru Nara was looking at his soon-to-be wife Temari walking down the aisle with her brother beside her. As soon as she got in front, Shikamaru immediately bowed at the Kazekage and took Temari's hand and mouthed the word "Beautiful" to her making Temari blush and smile. Ino felt sorrowed. Even though she didn't show it, she loved the man who was looking at another woman. She loved him deeply. At first though, the people of the Leaf Village said that the two teammates were good together. Even their parents though so too. Yet she regretted for not agreeing about what they said because things have changed. Things have changed when the Chuunin Exams came. Things have changed when they fought. Things have changed when the Leaf and Sand Village became allies. And things have changed have changed when he proposed.

The wedding went on until the vows came. Ino tried to listen to the whole vow trying to ignore the pain she was experiencing; and thankfully held back her tears. But she had to prepare herself for another round of holding back tears.

"Do you Shikamaru Nara take Temari to be you lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face for as long as you both live?"

Without hesitation, Shikamaru said a loud "I do" which made most of the women (with Chouji and Lee) sob louder.

"And do you Temari take Shikamaru Nara to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face for as long as you both live?"

Temari smiled "I do"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now-" But before the priest could even finish, Shikamaru grabbed Temari softly and kissed her. There was a moment of silence. But it was soon broken off as the crowd stood up and clapped.

Some "Woos" and cries can be heard. Yet, one remained in her seat clapping weakly.

"Be strong Ino, be strong" Ino muttered to herself/

She then looked to her right and saw some of her friends. There was Naruto that humorous, strong jerk, clapping wildly. His right was Sakura, her rival. Yet she was the only one who knew about her unrequited love for Shikamaru. Then there was Sasuke, the man she used to have a crush on. Then there was Sai, the guy she found cute.

But on her front was the man she came to love. Yet the man who also broke her heart. After that long (and deep) the two newlyweds then walked down the aisle with flowers raining over them. A lot of people congratulated them including Ino friends. Ino wanted to congratulate them. But suddenly their eyes met: Shikamaru and Ino's.

Ino froze. The only thing she did and _could_ do was mouth the words "Congratulations". Shikamaru thanked her with a smile. Ino found herself blushing and turned away. When she turned back Shikamaru and Temari were already outside followed by the crowd. Ino followed them. But she didn't notice that her tears were already flowing.

"I-Ino you're crying" a voice then said. Ino turned and saw her pink-haired rival.

"M-me crying? T-there is no w-way I could c-cry in a bl-blissful day" Ino stutterd as she wiped off her tears. She then gave a quite forceful smile to Sakura. "See? I-I'm alright"

Sakura though didn't feel convinced. But before she could talk...

"Ino, Sakura!"

A familiar voice said which made Ino shiver. She slowly turned around and saw... the man, with his wife. "Sh-Shika-Shikamaru-" She tried to say something but she froze and stood there with her mouth opened; she was shaking.

"Ino, you alright?" Shikamaru asked and Ino snapped into her senses.

"I-"

Ino smiled a smile that covered her sadness. "What are you saying? Of course I'm alright!" She childishly slapped him in the back. "Anyways, congratulations you two. Really! I'm so proud!" She turned to Shikamaru "If Asuma-sensei were here, he'll definitely be proud" She then turned to Temari "Make sure you watch him properly. The guys just like that because it's a special event. But he's definitely a sick lazy-ass"

"Hey, I'm not" Shikamaru protested and Temari giggled and gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek. "I promise" she told Ino.

"_Such a happy couple"_ Ino thought.

"W-well forgive me you two. I cannot go to the reception. I sort of have a family business to Take care of. But in return, I up-rooted some flowers for both of you. Don't worry, they're not poisonous." Ino said as she gave them the flowers with shaking hands"

Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks"

Then it was time for the married couple to go to the car. Shikamaru took Temari's hand, thanked Ino one last time and rushed to the car. Ino wanted to yell something to Shikamaru. But it was too late. He was already inside the car. She stepped backwards.

"Ino" Sakura said.

"T-tell Shika- I mean the couple that I want to congratulate them again" Then Ino ran while her tears started to flow. And when she finally reached home, she jumped to the roof, curled herself up and sobbed. She couldn't believe that the man who always complained about woman _married_ a woman. That wasn't her concern though. Her concern was how she loved that man and how hurt it felt to. For Ino it felt like a Kunai stabbed in her chest. only worst.

"I love you" Ino said for the last time.

* * *

Found this story while I was look through my old notebooks. According to my memory, this was created 3 years ago. I remember that I was sick and bored and decided to right a story dedicated to my defeat.

What defeat you ask?

Well way back then, when Naruto Shippuden only begun, I found myself in a debate on who was better for Shikamaru: Temari or Ino. Apparently, my side (Ino) lost. T_T Oh well

Shikamaru: Poor Woman

Layza: I TRIED ALRIGHT ;_;

Forgive me for any grammatical erros. :)

**-Layza~**


End file.
